User talk:DrNefarious
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hyrule Total War Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi, I did not realize I was uploading jpg files. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I will try to find pngs to replace the jpgsZorskel (talk) 11:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Zorskel Admin offer I did not notice that you had sent me the message until I got a notification on Plants vs. Zombies wiki saying the zombies would eat your brains if I didn't reply. I will gladly be an admin. What's the difference between an admin and a regular contributor? Zorskel Concerns OK then, I want to ask you several questions about this matter: * Why should identical agents of different factions get their own pages (ie separate pages for the Ordona Salesman, Deku Business Scrub, Zuna Weapon Trader,... instead of just a single page for merchants; same thing for diplomats, priests, spies and assassins)? I'd want to know the advantages of that. * If all captains get their own page, then these pages will be very brief and contain so little content (just a header, a description and an image) - I'd want to know the advantages of giving separate captains separate pages instead of just a single page for all captains. I'd imagine that generals could potentially have separate pages since they will then have more content (bodyguards, names, portraits, spawn times,...), but I can't possibly see the same thing about captains. * And then we have categories like misspelt categories, 'Undead', 'Ganon's Army', 'Heroes',... since Undead is, well, arbitrary; Ganon's Army is really just Gerudo and Moblins mixed together; and the only truly defined Hero in HTW is Link. - Chimto (talk) 15:53, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Well then, many pages ≠ high quality. I think it speaks for itself. As for heroes and villains, I reckon that these categories should be renamed to 'The Legend of Zelda Heroes' and 'The Legend of Zelda Villains' so there won't be any misunderstanding. - Chimto (talk) 05:15, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Zorskel's contributions I'd want to know what good has Zorskel done to the Wiki to merit adminship. Apparently, he was promoted for 'being fairly active', but did you really take into consideration what he has done exactly? * Creating unit pages with almost no content except for a description and sometimes an image taken straight from Neph's posts in TWC. I can't see why reading these pages would be more useful than reading Neph's posts directly. * Adding unnecessary and redundant categories to these pages (Undead, Ganon's Army, Species,...). Why is adminship so easy to achieve for such a person? In addition to that, I also have the impression that Zorskel is doing it for the sole purpose of getting Achievements. Let's see: * By doing it, he can easily reach the goals for edits, images and categories simultaneously: adding the image increases the image count, adding the required categories increases the category count, adding the redundant categories further increases the category count, and all of these increase the edit count. So profitable for a simple copy-and-paste act. * And I also noticed that Zorskel edits very few times each day, only 2 or at most 3 edits - and very minor edits (which I have described before) - each day. It seems to me that he's preserving these edits for another day, so he can constantly edit every day (again for the achievements) without running into an obstacle. * And, last but not least, the achievement list which he displays so proudly on his profile page. So what are you going to do about this? - Chimto (talk) 13:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Feel free to make me admin if you think it's necessary. About Zorskel's edits, I don't really think they qualify as 'work', since it's just copy-and-paste. And about these categories: this is a wiki about HTW, the RTS mod, not the Zelda series or universe. As such, these categories serve little practical purpose: * Ganon's Army, in the scope of HTW, is just Gerudo and Moblins placed together into a category. I know that it's reserved for Ganon's army in canon Zelda; but it would fit better on a Zelda universe wiki than this one. * Same for Undead, Stalfos and Ikana. * Heroes and Villains, too. The only true Hero in HTW is Link; and the only Villains are Sulkaris, Ghirahim and Majora. Perhaps we'll see more Heroes and Villains when Hyrule Historia is implemented, but for now I don't think that's enough for categories. * The 'X Allies' and 'X Rivals'. Each of these categories would contain only one, two or at most three pages. Not enough. * Species. This category concerns information beyond the scope of this wiki; it's HTW Wiki, not Zelda Wiki. * Oh, and I forgot Bonus, too. These things are called buildings, not bonuses. - Chimto (talk) 07:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights So, as you obviously do not edit anymore, can you give me bureaucrat rights so I can keep maintaining this wiki (and asking for outside help)? Arya Snow Made a logo for the wiki if you would like to use it Hey I took the liberty of making a wordmark for your wiki. All you have to do is remove the "HTW-" from the filename and re-upload, and it will be saved as the wiki's logo, appearing at the top of every page. It is a png file with full transparency and should look quite good if you decide to use it. I have posted the image in this message so you can see it. Here is a link to my wiki with the logo I made for it, so you can see how it would look if applied. http://stormbringer.wikia.com/wiki/Moorcock%27s_Multiverse_Wikia Rm2kking (talk) 01:24, November 8, 2016 (UTC) *I am no longer active here, but I see that you have already taken the implementation of this up with Arya Snow. Thank you for creating the logo.--Doc Nef (talk) 04:24, November 16, 2016 (UTC)